


Time after Time: Murphy

by orphan_account



Series: Time after Time [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happened to Murphy after he was banished from the 100 camp. How did he and Emori end up in the mountain? Based off of my main fic Time after Time.





	Time after Time: Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a few background stories starting with the almost deleted Murphy chapter. I don't know how long this will be. I don't know if I will take any farther than this first chapter. Right now i'm in the middle of writing one of these about Lincoln and Octavia and one about the rest of the 100. It feels good to be writimg something different than the main story. But I will continue updating the main story.

Murphy  
So. I got kicked out of camp. I need Bellamy’s gun to protect myself. There were grounders hiding in the trees, holding bows and arrows. They looked like they were in a fantastic position to attack us. All they needed was an order and we were all dead.

I tried to warn them but Bellamy wouldn’t listen to me. He said that patrols haven’t seen them so there’s nothing there. He told me that i’m paranoid but he’d check it out later. I highly doubt he’d do that so I waited until princess left and grabbed Octavia when no one was looking. I held a knife to her throat and waited for Bellamy.

He gave me the gun and I let Octavia go. I’m stupid. How did I think this would go? Well I’m stuck now. Bellamy charges at me and I slam his head against the wall of the dropship. Wells also attacks me so I shoot him. The camp hears the shot and attacks me. I try to warn them about the grounders but they ignore me.

I’m dragged out of camp for shooting Wells and basically left for dead. Just outside of camp I see a grounder. She is hiding from the 100 but it seems like she’s hiding from the other grounders too. She doesn’t seem armed but I don’t know when it comes to grounders. I try to sneak by her but no I have to snap a branch. She immediately looks at me and I stare back, caught. Before I can use my amazing charm and looks to get out of the situation, she has a knife at my throat and a hand over my mouth. I eventually succumb to a lack of oxygen. 

I wake up in a cave somewhere and there’s a woman and a man speaking some language.

“I don’t understand your dumb language” 

The woman looks over at me and in perfect English says “I Want your tech”

“I don’t have any. Now will you please let me go.”

“No you do not, but your people do.”

 

“I can’t go back there”

“Well then we have no use for you”

She raises the knife to my neck ready to slit my throat.

“Wait, Wait. I still have friends in the camp. I can get you the tech”

“Well then make it fast”

I sneak back into the camp and get one of my followers to get some of the tech from the dropship. He grabs some random wires from inside the dropship. Hope it will satisfy the grounders. 

I return to the spot that they told me to meet them. But before I do I see the guy dead and another grounder holding a knife to the woman’s throat. I search my pockets and find a knife that the 100 didn’t take off of me.

I know i’m not going to be able to survive alone so I sneak up behind the grounder  
who is holding the woman hostage. I plunge the knife into his neck.

The woman turns around and looks at me in surprise. 

“And I thought the skai children were weak”

“Some of us definitely are. Not me though. I do what I do to survive. I think you’re the same.”

“What do you want?”

“Your help. My people cast me out. I have no one. I want in on your business”

“Fine. You’re in luck. I just lost a member. What’s your name?” 

“Murphy”

“I’m Emori”

I look over at her hand. It’s wrapped in some sort of cloth

“What happened to your hand?”

“I was cast out too. Because I was born with this.”

She unwraps her hand to show a hand but very deformed. 

“Some people are born defective. They are cast out and left to die.”

“I don’t think it’s defective, I think it’s badass”

“Thanks. Lie in the middle of the road, there’s people up ahead.”

“Wait what are we doing?”

“Trust me”

“Less than an hour ago you held a knife up to my neck”

“We’re robbing those people”

“Okay fine. I’ll do it”

I lie in the middle of the road, waiting for the people to stop. They do and Emori and I steal their horse and carriage. We ride until we are miles away from them. Then we stop and check our new goods. They are carrying weapons. Emori recognises them as from a place called Azgeda.

“These are enough weapons for a small army. Nia must have some sort of attack planned” 

“Her enemy will probably pay us a lot for them and the information.” 

“I think I know where they were going to go”

“Where?”

“To Polis. The capital”

“Alright let’s go”

“We need to stop and grab supplies first. Polis is a few days even on horseback, There’s a village nearby. We have to be careful though. No one can see my hand.”

We hop in the carriage, to set out to this polis. Eventually we stop at a cave. Emori lights us a fire and we try to fall asleep. Emori starts to get cold so she comes over and snuggles up to me. About a half hour later she kisses me. One thing leads to another and the next morning I wake up naked beside her.

“You are really something John Murphy”

“Yeah you too. Wait. I never told you my first name”

“I watched you guys for a few days to get your tech”

“huh”

“If we want to get to Polis by tomorrow, we have to leave now.”

“Yeah sure”

She kisses me and I know i’m starting to fall for her. We get in the wagon and ride for the day. We should get to Polis by tomorrow night. Eventually we stop in a village to get or (steal) supplies.

We walk in and I distract one of the shopkeepers while Emori steals his stuff. I hear a shout nearby. “Maunon!” Everybody scrambles and even Emori looks terrified. A few smoke grenades come in. I feel myself losing consciousness. Emori goes down too.

Next thing I know i’m trapped in a cave. Guards come over and unlock it. I punch one of them and try to run but they’re too strong. They electrocute me and stick a needle in me. Next thing I know I wake up in a bed with an some old guy nearby.

“I’m sorry that happened to you. If i’d have known that you weren’t one of the savages you wouldn’t have been in there.”

“What was that.” 

“We can’t survive without their blood. Unlike you and the savages, we never evolved to resist radiation.”

“Who are you?” 

“Oh. I’m sorry, I never introduced myself. I’m president Dante Wallace”


End file.
